There is blood on their hands
by Just Me And Rock
Summary: When I was younger I used to live in a small old village.But something terrible happened I must find out what.Follow me trying to solve the mystery of a terrifying crime.The only clue is the lyrics of the song Kagome - Kagome written with fresh blood on the wall.


Kagome-Kagome

There's blood on their hands

I think you all heard about the japanese game kagome-kagome, an harmless least apparently.A child is staying in the midle of other children who are dancing around him. If that kid guess who is behind him he will be released and that person will take his place. This 'freedom' is exactly what I needed too.

Everything started ten years ago.I used to live in a small wretch village,populated by a few people who didn't want to hear of moving .My dream has always been to go away.I was only ten years old back then and I was part of the magic world of the village.I was walking through the deep forest until the night and I was running from the trees's trunks.I was playing with the flowers and hiding from the moon. At the fall of the night I was spying upon the shining elfins who were dancing forever without having a break or music. About midnight I was going home. Altogether I still have wanted to see a city. My gramma took me once on a big hill and I could see the colored lights of the city. It seems so beautiful!When the school started I insisted not to go because for me it seems a dalliance. Friends? I dind't really have friends. The only girl from our village was a selfish one who wore expensive clothes and who had a poney with diamants. She took repugnaces in talking to me and she put herself in front of the whole world. She was crazy after an older boy who never talked to her. So just like this a lot of days passed away untill her familly decided to leave the village.

A day before she was going to leave something terrible happened. The girl died in a mysterious way. Her parents found her on her bed,bleeding in a circle digged in the texture of the wood which was kept as parquet. What did really surprised me and my only friend,detective Raphael,was the position of the girl. She was sitting on her butt,with her hands around her knees,with her head on her lap, a weird position for dying . The murder weapon was missing and also the cauze of death. The girl,Sophie,had no injuries. Her blood was all over the room but it seems that it just blenched everywhere without any explanation, and the parents dind't heard anything at all. The third clue was a weird poem written on the wall,a poem without any normal sense:

„Kagome kagome, the bird in the cage,  
>when, when will you come out?<br>In the evening of the dawn,  
>the crane and turtle slipped.<br>Who stands right behind you now?"

The lyrics didn't have any meaning neither for me back then,neither for Raphael who was trying to connect them in any way . Then, other murders took place in the village in the same circumstances,in the same strange way and with the same stupid poem .My grandparents said that they had enought and they tryed to took me away by force.A day before I was going to leave , I heard that strange peom sang by some voices, who seemed to be human voices, in a park.I followed the sound waves, I hit myself on a tree,I scratched my hand on a bench and I saw some girls who seemed to be in the eight - nine grade, who were moving around a little boy. After they finished singing the song they asked the boy who was behind him. He said Raphal but actully he was screaming for help . The answer was wrong so he paid with his life.I recognized Sophie in the girl's group,the dead Sophie!I ran away as fast as I could to Raphael's office but it was too him was caught in this vicious circle. Now I knew how the ghosts chose their next victim. They were counting on the victim's wrong answer. I knew that after Raphael I was next,I knew that he said my name.

I can't describe how I felt that night.I was wainting in my bed,under my blanket.I was waiting for my death. My breath was cold.I was wondering why the ghosts wanted us to die. Maybe the village's underground was their grave and they were sick of us to step on their bones.I stayed and waited until I fell asleep,frozen with fear,at 2 o'clock in the night. And the girls came in my dream. They were sourounding me and singing that song . And when they stopped and asked me the name of the person who is behind me I speechless with fear. Behind me I could hear my gramma's laught,her rough breathing.I knew that I couldn't say her name . Her voice was louder and louder.I woke up screaming. We were alive. Me and my gramma.I gave her a big hug and I left that place forever.

I moved away ,I got married,I got divorced, and I have now a three years old little gril named Lucy. Sometimes,when the moon changes its colour in red, I still have that dream but I always wake up befere I got the change to say who's behind me. My girl says that I scare her because she hears my screams and starts crying.I can't explain to a little kid like her things that even I can't understand. When I was searching for some information for her ,about "Homo Ludens" (people and games), I found an article with a sad story about some girls from the same village I used to live. A man,who inside his heart was Satan,was taking kids a his home,who actually was a secret laboratory, and he was playing with them kagome-kagome ( circle-circle).Actually he used the kids for immortality. It all ended tragically.

Kagome-kagome, as I said at the begining ,it's not an inoffensive game at all.A "bird" is caged and the "oni"(literally demon or ogre) who sourround the bird , gives it a change to break free. It's only one chance. If the bird loses , it loses his life too. We,the humans,are the birds caught on earth . We got the chance to be free but if we made the fatal mistake we will get in hell where we will be surrounding other persons for all our life catching other birds which will come in the circle. If we choose the right way we will escape from the circle and we will give a chance for other people to be set free.


End file.
